wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/I/XIII
Pani Emilia z Litką i Marynią, a z nimi pan Pławicki, jechali na obiad do Bigielów, do letniego ich domu położonego w lesie, o półtrzeciej godziny drogi od miasta. Dzień był wrześniowy, pogodny, pełen błyszczących pajęczyn w powietrzu i na rżyskach. Na drzewach trzymała się jeszcze zieleń dość świeża, gdzieniegdzie jednak, wśród liściastych zagajeń, widać było jakby fontanny lub bukiety żółte i czerwone. Pannie Maryni owa blada i złotawa jesień przypomniała zajęcia wiejskie, zapach zbóż w sąsiekach, pola w brogach i przejrzyste przestrzenie łąk, zakończone aż hen gdzieś na widnokręgu wstążkami olszyn. Zrobiło jej się tęskno po tym życiu i po tym spokoju, wobec których miasto, mimo pracy, która kipi w jego codziennym bycie, ale której panna Marynia nie umiała odczuć, wydało jej się czczym i próżniaczym. Czuła teraz, że to życie, w którym odnajdowała swoją wartość i swoją zasługę, jest dla niej bezpowrotnie stracone — a natomiast nie zarysowało się przed nią nic, co by jej zdołało je zastąpić i wynagrodzić. Mogła wprawdzie wrócić poniekąd do niego zostawszy panią Maszkową, ale na samą tę myśl serce zalało się jej goryczą, i Maszko, wraz ze swą warszawską pewnością siebie, wraz ze swymi wypiekami i faworytami, wraz ze swym małpowaniem angielskiego lorda, wydał się jej wprost wstrętny. Nigdy też nie czuła większej niechęci do Połanieckiego, który jej odjął Krzemień, a podsunął na to miejsce Maszkę. Tym brzydziła się w tej chwili, tamtego, zdawało jej się, że nienawidzi. Widziała przed sobążycie z ojcem na warszawskim bruku, bez celu, bez pracy, bez ideału — z żalem za przeszłością i do przeszłości, a z pustką w przyszłości. Z tej przyczyny ów pogodny jesienny dzień, zamiast ją uspokoić, przejął jej duszę smutkiem i goryczą. Droga w ogóle nie odbywała się wesoło. Litka siedziała nachmurzona, ponieważ "pana Stacha" nie było w powozie. Pani Emilia zaś całą uwagę zwracała na nią w obawie, czy jej posępny numerek nie stoi w związku ze zdrowiem. Tylko pan Pławicki był w prawdziwie dobrym humorze, zwłaszcza w początku drogi. Naprzód, w swoim zapiętym surducie z czerwonym gwoździkiem w dziurce, w jasnym paltocie i z nastawionymi jak igły wąsikami, czuł się pięknym, a że reumatyzmy, które czasem odczuwał, nie dokuczały mu z powodu pogody, więc i rześkim; po wtóre, naprzeciw niego siedziała jedna z najprzystojniejszych kobiet w Warszawie, o której przypuszczał, że nie pozostanie obojętna na tyle powabów, o tyle przynajmniej, że potrafi je zauważyć i ocenić. Niechby przynajmniej powiedziała sobie: "Ach, jaki to uroczy musiał być mężczyzna!" — byłby się pan Pławicki w najgorszym razie zadowolił choćby takim, obowiązującym wstecz uznaniem. W tej nadziei był istotnie czarujący, bo na przemian to wzniosły i ojcowski, to figlarny; wychodząc zaś ze stanowiska, że dzisiejsza młodzież nie umie być grzeczna dla kobiet, w grzecznościach, jakie prawił pani Emilii, zawadzał aż o mitologię, co było nawet pod pewnym względem usprawiedliwione, patrzył bowiem na nią jak satyr. Lecz wszystko to było przyjmowanie z bladym uśmiechem i ze zbyt małą uwagą, więc w końcu zraził się i począł mówić o czym innym, mianowicie, że dzięki stosunkom córki pozna "burżuazję", z czego zresztą jest poniekąd rad, bo dotychczas widywał tego rodzaju towarzystwo tylko na scenie, a przecie w życiu trzeba się stykać z najrozmaitszego rodzaju ludźmi, albowiem od wszystkich można się czegoś nauczyć. Dodał wreszcie, że jest obowiązkiem pewnych sfer nie odpychać od siebie ludzi, lecz przeciwnie, przygarniać ich, by tym sposobem wdrażać w nich zdrowe zasady, więc i on, który starał się zawsze spełniać obowiązki społeczne, nie cofnie się przed tą misją. Tu szlachetny wyraz jego twarzy przybrał pewien rodzaj melancholii i w ten sposób zajechali przed willę Bigielów. Stała ona w szczerym lesie sosnowym, w sąsiedztwie innych, wśród starych sosen, które miejscami wycięto, miejscami pozostawiono w grupach po kilka lub kilkanaście. Zdawały się one nieco dziwić, co robi między nimi, wśród dawnej leśnej zaciszy, dom talk świeży, ale osłaniały go jednak gościnnie przed wiatrem, w dni zaś pogodne otaczały go balsamicznym powietrzem przesiąkniętym wonią igliwia i żywicy. Bigielowie wraz z czeredą dzieci wyszli na spotkanie gości. Pani Bigielowa, która Marynię bardzo lubiła, witała ją z wielką serdecznością, pragnąc prócz tego ująć ją tym dla Połanieckiego, rozumowała bowiem sobie w ten sposób, że im lepiej panna Marynia pozna, jak mogłoby być jej między nimi dobrze, tym mniej będzie robiła trudności. Pan Pławicki, który za poprzednią bytnością z Marynią w Warszawie, poznawszy Bigielów u pani Emilii, poprzestał był tylko na złożeniu im kart wizytowych, okazał siłę teraz tak łaskawym księciem, jakim tylko mógł okazać się człowiek najbardziej wykwintny, a przy tym spełniający misję przygarniania "burżuazji". Panią Bigielowa pocałował w rękę, Bigielowi zaś rzekł ze wspaniałomyślną dobrocią: — W dzisiejszych czasach każdemu jest przyjemnie znaleźć się pod dachem człowieka jak pan, a mnie tym bardziej, sikoro mój kuzyn, Połaniecki, wszedł na drogę handlową i jest pańskim wspólnikiem. — Połaniecki to tęgi człowiek — odpowiedział z prostotą Bigiel ściskając urękawicznioną dłoń pana Pławickiego. Panie weszły na chwilę do pokojów zdjąć kapelusze, po czym, ponieważ ciepło było zupełnie, wróciły na werendę. — A pana Połanieckiego nie ma jeszcze? — spytała pani Emilia. — Pan Stanisław jest tu od rana — odpowiedziała Bigielowa — ale teraz poszedł odwiedzić panią Krasławską. To tuż obok — dodała zwracając się do Maryni — nie ma nawet pół wiorsty... Tu wszędzie pełno letnich mieszkań, a te panie to nasze najbliższe sąsiedztwo. — Pamiętam pannę Terkę Krasławską z karnawału — odrzekła Marynia. — Była zawsze bardzo blada. — O, ona dotychczas bardzo anemiczna. Przeszłą zimę spędzała w Pau. Tymczasem małe Bigielęta, które kochały na zabój Litkę, wyciągnęły ją przed dom na: zabawę. Dziewczynki pokazywały jej swoje ogródki, pozakładane na piasku między sosnami, na których po prawdzie nic nie chciało rosnąć. Oględziny te były przerywane co chwila ze strony dziewczynek wspinaniem się na palce i całowaniem policzków Litki, która pochylając swą płową, śliczną główkę oddawała je z wielką tkliwością. Ale chłopcy chcieli mieć także swój udział. Naprzód spustoszyli do szczętu georginie rosnące pod domem wybierając dla Litki najpiękniejsze okazy, po czym pokłócili się o to, w co się Litka lubi bawić, i poszli na sprawę do pani Emilii. Edzio, który miał zwyczaj mówić bardzo głośno, a przy tym zamykać oczy, począł krzyczeć: — Proszę pani, ja mówię, że ona najlepiej lubi serso, tylko nie wiemy, czy pani pozwoli na serso. — Byle nie biegała, bo to jej szkodzi. — Nie, proszę pani. Będziemy tak rzucali, żeby wszystkie kółka prosto szły do niej, to wtedy nic nie będzie biegała. A jeśli Józio nie umie, to niech rzuca do kogo innego. — Ja chcę do niej! — odpowiedziałżałośnie Józio. I na samą myśl, że go pragną pozbawić tej przyjemności, usta jego przybrały kształt podkówki i poczęły drgać, jednakże Litka zapobiegła wybuchowi żalu, mówiąc: — I ja będę do ciebie rzucała, Józiu, będę bardzo często do ciebie rzucała. A wilgotne już oczy Józia poczęły się zaraz, uśmiechać. — Nie zrobią jej oni krzywdy — mówił Bigiel do pani Emilii. — Dziwna rzecz: chłopaczyska urwisy, co się zowie, a z nią ogromnie uważni! Ale to Połaniecki wychował ich w takim kulcie do niej. — Takie kochane dzieci jak mało na świecie! — odrzekła pani Emilia, dzieci zaś zbiły się przez chwilę w kupkę dla rozebrania między siebie kółek i pałeczek. W środku tej kupki stała najstarsza wiekiem i najwyższa Litka, a jakkolwiek Bigielęta należały do dzieci raczej przystojnych, ona ze swą słodką i poetyczną twarzyczką, o rysach prawie nadto delikatnych, wyglądała wśród tych czerstwych pucołowatych twarzyczek jak istota z innej planety. Pierwsza pani Bigielowa zwróciła na to uwagę. — Patrzcie — rzekła — czy to nie istna królewna? Szczerze mówię, że jej się napatrzyć nigdy nie mogę. — Takie to jakieś szlachetne — dodał Bigiel. A pani Emilia patrzyła na swoją jedynaczkę wzrokiem, w którym było morze miłości. Dzieci rozbiegły się teraz i ustawiły w wielkie koło tworząc na szarym tle igliwia różnobarwne plamki, przy czym pod ogromnymi sosnami wydawały się tak małe jak kolorowe grzybki. Panna Marynia zeszła z werendy i stanęła przy Litce, żeby jej pomagać w łapaniu kółek, pod które trzeba było podbiegać, i by w ten sposób ochraniać ją od zmęczenia. W tej chwili na szerokiej drodze leśnej, prowadzącej do willi, ukazał się Połaniecki. Dzieci nie dostrzegły go od razu, lecz on ogarnął wzrokiem werendę, podwórze i ujrzawszy jasną suknię Maryni pod sosną, przyśpieszył kroku. Litka, która wiedziała, że mama niepokoi się każdym jej żywszym ruchem, a nie chcąc niepokoić mamy za nic w świecie, stała z kolankami przy sobie, prawie nie poruszając się z miejsca i chwytając na pałeczkę tylko te kółka, które spadały wprost na nią, panna Marynia zaś biegała za wszystkimi dalszymi. Z powodu tej bieganiny włosy jej rozluźniały się co chwila, tak że musiała je poprawiać, i w chwili gdy Połaniecki wchodził w bramę, stała przechylona nieco w tył, z podniesionymi ku głowie ramionami. On nie spuszczał z niej oczu i ją jędrną tylko widział: wydała mu się na tym obszernym dziedzińcu młodsza i mniejsza niż zwykle, a przy tym tak dziewicza, tak niesłychanie ponętna, tak stworzona do tego, by ją otoczyć ramionami i przycisnąć do piersi, jako kobietę i jako najdroższe w świecie stworzenie, że nigdy dotąd nie odczuł z równą siłą, jak dalece już ją kocha. Dzieci na jego widok poporzucały kółka, pałeczki i z krzykiem ruszyły na spotkanie. Zabawa przerwała się. Litka w pierwszej chwili skoczyła również ku niemu, ale nagle wstrzymała się i poczęła spoglądać swymi wielkimi oczyma to na Połanieckiego, to na Marynię. — A ty nie lecisz powitać pana Połanieckiego? — spytała panna Marynia. — Nie... — Czemu, Lituś? — Bo... I policzki jej poczerwieniały nieco, choć biedne dziecko nie umiało, czy nie śmiało wypowiedzieć swej myśli, którą mogłoby wyrazić w słowach: "Bo on już nie mnie najwięcej kocha, tylko ciebie i na ciebie tylko patrzy." On zaś zbliżał się opędzając się od dzieci i powtarzając im: — Nie czepiajcie się, smyki, bo poprzewracam! I wyciągnął rękę ku Maryni, patrząc jej w oczy z prośbą o przyjazny uśmiech, o powitanie choćby odrobinę mniej obojętne niż zwykle — po czym dopiero zwrócił się do Litki: — A kociątko najmilsze zdrowe? Ona zaś, zapomniawszy na jego widok i pod wpływem jego głosu o całym strapieniu swego małego serduszka, podała mu obie rączki, mówiąc: — A tak! a zdrowe, a wczoraj pan Stach nie przyszedł do nas, i było smutno, a teraz zaprowadzę palna Stacha do mamy na sprawę. I po chwili wszyscy znaleźli się na werendzie. — Jak się mają panie Krasławskie? — spytała pani Emilia. — Zdrowe i wybierają się tu po obiedzie — odpowiedział Połaniecki. Przed samym obiadem przyjechał profesor Waskowski i przywiózł z sobą Bukackiego, który w wigilię tego dnia przyjechał był do Warszawy. Jego zażyłe stosunki z Bigielami pozwalały mu przybyć do nich bez zaproszenia, a obecność u nich pani Emilii była dla niego zbyt silną pokusą, aby się miał jej oprzeć. Zresztą witał się z nią bez. śladu sentymentu, w sposób żartobliwy jak zwykle, oma zaś rada go widziała, bo ją bawół oryginalnym i dziwacznym sposobem wyrażania myśli. — Miał pan jechać do Monachium i do Włoch? — spytała go, gdy siedli do obiadu. — Tak, pani — odpowiedział — ale zapomniałem w Warszawie nożyka do rozcinania kartek w drodze i wróciłem po niego. — O! to ważny powód. — Zawsze mnie to niecierpliwiło, że ludzie wszystko robią z ważnych powodów. Co za przywilej mają ważne powody, by każdy musiał się do nich stosować? Zresztą, oddałem niechcący ostatnią przysługę przyjacielowi, albowiem wczoraj byłem zaraz na pogrzebie Lisowicza. — To ten, taki mały, chudy sportsman? — spytał Bigiel. — Ten — odparł Bukacki — i wyobraźcie sobie, że dotychczas nie mogę wyjść ze zdumienia, jak człowiek, który całe życie błaznował, mógł się zdobyć na rzecz tak poważną jak śmierć. Po prostu, nie poznaję mego Lisowicza! Na każdym kroku ma człowiek zawody. — Ale — rzekł Połaniecki — opowiadały mi panie Krasławskie, że Płoszowski, ten, w którym to wszystkie kobiety w Warszawie się kochały, zastrzelił się w Rzymie. — To mój krewny — rzekł pan Pławicki. Wiadomość poruszyła jednak głównie panią Emilię. Samego Płoszowskiego prawie nie znała, lecz kilka razy w życiu widziała jego ciotkę, u której starszy brat jej męża, po stracie osobistego znacznego majątku, był plenipotentem. Wiedziała też o ślepym przywiązaniu tej ciotki do siostrzeńca. — Mój Boże, co za nieszczęście! — rzekła. — Czy to tylko prawda? Człowiek młody, taki zdolny, taki bogaty... Biedna panna Płoszowska. — I jaki wielki majątek zostaje bez spadkobiercy!— dodał Bigiel. — Ja te stosunki znani, bo to tak blisko Warszawy. Stara panna Płoszowska miała dwoje krewnych: panią Kromicką — choć ta była dalsza — i Leona Płoszowskiego, który był najbliższy. Dziś oboje nie żyją. Te słowa poruszyły znów pana Pławickiego. Był on istotnie jakimś dalekim krewnym panny Płoszowskiej i nawet niegdyś widział ją dwa czy trzy razy w życiu, ale zostało mu po niej tylko wspomnienie strachu, za każdym bowiem razem wypowiadała mu gorzkie prawdy bez ogródek, a raczej, mówiąc po prostu, za każdym razem wyłajała go, ile się zmieściło. Z tego powodu w dalszym ciągu życia unikał jej najstaranniej i wszelkie stosunki były między nimi zerwane, choć przy sposobności lubił dla świata wtrącić słówko o swym pokrewieństwie z rodziną tak znaną i możną. Należał on do tej, licznej w naszym kraju, kategorii ludzi, która jest przekonana, że Pan Bóg łatwą drogę dojścia do majątku za pomocą spadku umyślnie dla niej stworzył, i która każdą nadzieję tego rodzaju uważa za pewność. Toteż powiódł uroczystym wzrokiem po zgromadzeniu i rzekł: — Może też Opatrzność postanowiła, żeby te majątki przeszły na inne głowy, które potrafią lepiej ich użyć. A Połaniecki rzekł: — Ja Płoszowskiego spotkałem też raz za granicą i uczynił na mnie wrażenie zupełnie niepospolitego człowieka. Przypominam go sobie doskonale. — Taki był podobno świetny i sympatyczny — dodała pani Bigielowa. — Niech Bóg okaże mu miłosierdzie! — rzekł profesor Waskowski. — Znałem go i ja: to był prawdziwy Aria! — Ozoria — rzekł pan Pławicki. — Aria — powtórzył profesor. — Ozoria... — poprawił z naciskiem i godnością pan Pławicki. I dwaj starzy ludzie poczęli spoglądać na siebie ze zdumieniem, nie wiedząc, czego wzajem od siebie chcą, i ku wielkiej uciesze Bukackiego, który nałożywszy monokl rzekł: — Jakże: Aria czy Ozoria? Nieporozumieniu położył koniec Połaniecki wyjaśniając, że Ozoria jest to nazwa herbu rodziny Płoszowskich, że więc można być razem Arią i Ozoria, na co zresztą pan Pławicki zgodził się niechętnie, czyniąc przy tym nawiasową uwagę, że kto nosi porządne nazwisko, ten nie potrzebuje się go wstydzić ani przekręcać. Bukacki zaś, zwróciwszy się do pani Emilii, począł mówić swym zwykłym zimnym tonem: — Jedno jedyne samobójstwo uważam za usprawiedliwione, a mianowicie samobójstwo z miłości, skutkiem czego namawiam się na nie od kilku lat — zawsze na próżno! — Mówią, że samobójstwo to tchórzostwo — wtrąciła Marynia. — Toteż ja nie odbieram sobie życia ze zbytku odwagi. Lecz Bigiel rzekł: — Mówmy o życiu, nie o śmierci, i o tym, co w nim najlepsze, to jest o zdrowiu. Za zdrowie pani Emilii! — I Litki! — dodał Połaniecki. Po czym zwrócił się do panny Maryni: — Za zdrowie naszych wspólnych przyjaciółek! — Najchętniej — odrzekła panna Marynia. On zaś zniżył nieco głos i mówił dalej: — Bo widzi pani, ja uważam je nie tylko za swoje przyjaciółki, ale także... jakby tu powiedzieć?... za orędowniczki. Litka to jeszcze dziecko, ale pani Emilia wie przecie, komu ofiarować przyjaźń, więc gdyby ktoś miał do mnie jakieś uprzedzenia, choćby słuszne, gdybym z kimś postąpił nie tak, jak powinienem, ale wprost źle — i gdyby widział, że ja się tym męczę, to przecie powinien pomyśleć, że jednak nie jestem najgorszym z ludzi, skoro taka pani Emilia ma dla mnie szczerążyczliwość. Panna Marynia zmieszała się, ale jednocześnie uczyniło się jej go żal, on zaś kończył jeszcze ciszej: — A ja się naprawdę męczę. Mnie o to bardzo, bardzo chodzi! Zanim odpowiedziała, pan Pławicki wzniósł zdrowie pani Bigielowej i wypowiedział całą mówkę, której treścią było, że królową stworzenia jest właściwie nie kto. inny, tylko kobieta, zatem przed kobietą, jako królową, powinny się wszelkie głowy pochylać, i z tej przyczyny on pierwszy skłaniał swoją całe życie przed wszystkimi kobietami w ogóle, a obecnie skłania ją przed panią Bigielową w szczególności. Połaniecki życzył mu w duszy, żeby się udławił, czuł bowiem, że mógłby był uzyskać jakie dobre słowo od panny Maryni, i czuł, że chwila minęła. Jakoż panna Marynia poszła uściskać panią Bigielową, a wróciwszy nie podniosła więcej zaczętej rozmowy, on zaś nie śmiał spytać jej wprost o odpowiedź. Zaraz po skończonym obiedzie nadjechały panie Krasławskie: matka, kobieta lat pięćdziesięciu, żywa, pewna siebie, wielomówna — i panna, w zupełnym przeciwstawieniu do matki, sztywna, sucha, zimna, wymawiająca: tek zamiast tak, ale zresztą z twarzą przystojną choć bladą, przypominającą nieco twarze holbeinowskich madonn. Połaniecki począł ją ze złości bawić, ale spoglądając od czasu do czasu na świeżą twarz i niebieskie oczy Maryni mówił sobie w duchu: "Żebyś choć słowo dobre dała! ty... ty, bezlitosna!..." I złościł się coraz bardziej, a gdy panna Krasławska wymówiła raz: m e m e zamiast m a m a, spytał jej szorstko: — Kto taki? M e m e zaś wyładowywała cały zapas swych wiadomości, a raczej domysłów o samobójstwie Płoszowskiego. — Wyobraźcie sobie państwo — mówiła z zapałem — mnie zaraz przyszło do głowy, że on się zastrzelił z powodu śmierci Kromickiej. Panie, świeć nad jej duszą, to była kokietka — i nie lubiłam jej nigdy. Kokietowała go tak, żem bała się Terki prowadzić tam, gdzie oni razem byli, bo to dla takiej młodej dziewczyny po prostu zły przykład. Co prawda, to prawda!... Panie, świeć nad jej duszą... Terka także nie miała dla niej sympatii. — Ach, pani — rzekła pani Emilia — ja zawsze słyszałam, że to był anioł. A Bukacki, który nigdy W życiu nie widział pani Kromickiej, zwrócił się do pani Krasławskiej i rzekł z flegmą: — Madame, je vous donne ma parole d'honneur, że to był archanioł. Pani Krasławska umilkła na chwilę, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć, następnie zaperzywszy się byłaby odpowiedziała coś ostrego, gdyby nie to, że Bukacki, jako człowiek zamożny, mógł w danym razie być dobrą partią dla panny Terki. Równymi względami cieszył się w jej oczach i Połaniecki — i dla nich to wyłącznie utrzymywała w lato stosunki z Bigielami, których zresztą, gdy jej tak wypadło, nie poznawała na ulicy. — U panów — rzekła — każda przystojna kobieta to zaraz anioł albo archanioł. Ja nawet i wówczas tego nie lubię, kiedy mi o Terce to mówią. A pani Kromicka mogła być dobrą osobą, ale nie miała taktu — i cała rzecz! W ten sposób rozmowa o Płoszowskim upadła, tym bardziej że uwaga pani Krasławskiej zwróciła się wyłącznie na Połanieckiego, który bawił pannę Terkę. On bawił ją trochę na złość sobie, trochę na złość pannie Maryni, i starał się sam w siebie wmówić, że mu jest przy niej dobrze; starał się nawet znaleźć w niej wdzięk i odkrył, że ma za cienką szyję i oczki jakby zgasłe, które ożywiają się i zwracają pytająco do niego wówczas, gdy na pytanie nie ma miejsca. Zauważył także, że mogła być cichą despotką, gdy bowiem matka poczynała mówić zbyt głośno, param Terka przykładała lornetkę do oczu i spoglądała na nią uważnie, matka zaś pod wpływem tego wzroku zniżała głos lub milkła zupełnie. W ogóle panna Terka nudziła go niepomiernie, i jeśli zajmował się nią pilniej niż kiedykolwiek, to czynił to tylko jako desperat, dla obudzenia choćby cienia zazdrości w pannie Maryni. Nawet zupełnie rozumni ludzie chwytają się takich marnych środków, gdy ich uczuciowa bieda zbyt przyciśnie. Wywołują one zresztą zwykle wprost odwrotny skutek, bo z jednej strony utrudniają później zbliżenie i rozwikłanie nieporozumień, z drugiej potęgują tylko uczucie w sercu tego, kto ich używa. Połaniecki w końcu tak był stęskniony za Marynią, że zgodziliby się nawet na usłyszenie niechętnego słowa z jej ust, byle się do niej zbliżyć i przemówić, a tymczasem wydało mu się to trudniejsze teraz niż przed godziną. Odetchnął też głęboko, gdy wieczór się skończył i gdy goście poczęli się zabierać do odjazdu. Przedtem jednak Litka zbliżyła się do matki i objąwszy rękoma jej szyję poczęła coś do niej szeptać. Pani Emilia skinęła głową, po czym zbliżywszy się ku niemu rzekła: — Panie Stanisławie, jeśli pan nie ma zamiaru nocować, to niech pan jedzie z nami. My z Marynią weźmiemy Litkę między siebie i miejsca będzie dosyć. — Dobrze; nie mogę nocować i bardzo jestem wdzięczny — odpowiedział Połaniecki. I domyśliwszy się łatwo, kto był autorem projektu, zwrócił się do Litki i rzekł: — Ty kociątko moje najlepsze, ty!... Ona zaś, trzymając się przy sukni matki, podniosła ku niemu swe oczy, na wpół smutne, na wpół uradowane, pytając cicho: — Dobrze, panie Stachu? W kilka chwil później ruszono. Po dniu pogodnym nastała jeszcze pogodniejsza noc, trochę chłodna, ale cała rozjaśniona i srebrna ad księżyca. Połaniecki, któremu dzień zeszedł mamie i ciężko, odetchnął teraz pełną piersią i czuł się prawie szczęśliwy, mając przed sobą dwie istoty, które kochał bardzo głęboko, a jedną, którą kochał nad wszystko w świecie. Przy blasku księżyca widział teraz jej twarz i wydała mu się ona spokojna i łagodna. Pomyślał, że i uczucia Maryni muszą być w tej chwili takie same i że może niechęć jej dla niego taje wśród tego ogólnego spokoju. Litka zasunęła się w głąb siedzenia i zdawała się spać. Połaniecki przyrzucił szalem wziętym od pani Emilii jej nóżki i jechali czas jakiś w milczeniu. Po czym pani Emilia poczęła mówić o Płoszowskim, wiadomość bowiem o jego śmierci uczyniła na niej silne wrażenie. — Tkwi naprawdę w tym wszystkim jakiś bardzo smutny dramat — rzekł Połaniecki — i pani Krasławska może mieć trochę słuszności utrzymując, że te dwie śmierci stoją z sobą w związku. Na to panna Marynia rzekła: — Jest w samobójstwie to okropnego, że powinno się je potępić, a potępiając, ma się takie wrażenie, jakby się nie miało żadnego współczucia dla nieszczęścia. Połaniecki zaś odpowiedział: — Współczucie trzeba mieć dla tych, którzy jeszcze czują, a więc dla żywych. Rozmowa urwała się, i czas jakiś jechali znów w milczeniu. Po chwili Połaniecki ukazał na oświecone okna domu stojącego w głębi leśnego parku i rzekł: — To willa pani Krasławskiej. — Nie mogę jej darować tego — rzekła pani Emilia — co mówiła o tej nieszczęśliwej pani Kromickiej. — To jest kobieta wprost drapieżna — odpowiedział Połaniecki — a wiecie panie dlaczego? Oto z powodu córki. Cały świat uważa za tło, które by chciała uczynić jak najczarniejszym, żeby panna Terka odbiła się na nim tym jaśniej. Być może, że matka kroiła niegdyś na Płoszowskiego — być może, że panią Kromicką uważała za przeszkodę, i stąd jej nienawiść do niej. — To ładna panienka — rzekła Marynia. — Są istoty, dla których poza światem form towarzyskich zaczyna się inny, daleko obszerniejszy — dla niej nie zaczyna się nic, a raczej kończy wszystko. To jest zupełny automat, w którym serce uderzy wówczas dopiero, kiedy matka je kluczem nakręci. Zresztą, dużo jest podobnych panien na świecie, a i te nawet, które wydają się inne, często są takie właśnie... Wieczna historia Galatei... Czy panie uwierzą, że w tej lalce, w tej zgaszonej świeczce zakochał się przed panu laty, bez pamięci, jeden młody lekarz, mój znajomy. Dwakroć się oświadczał i dwakroć został odrzucany, bo te panie patrzyły wyżej. Zaciągnął się następnie do służby holenderskiej — i zapewne umarł tam gdzieś na febrę, bo z początku pisywał do mnie, dopytując się o swój automat, a później listy ustały. — Czy ona wie o tym? — Wie, bo ilekroć ją zobaczę, tylekroć o nim mówię. I co jest charakterystycznie, to, że jego wspomnienie nie mąci ani na sekundę jej pogody. Mówi o nim jak o każdym innym. Jeśli spodziewał się od. niej choć pośmiertnego żalu, to i w tym się zawiódł... Muszę paniom pokazać kiedyś jeden jego list. Ja mu próbowałem wytłumaczyć to uczucie, on zaś odpisał mi: "Ja ją sądzę trzeźwo, ale nie mogę duszy od niej odedrzeć..." Był to zresztą sceptyk, człowiek pozytywny — dziecko ostatnich czasów... Ale pokazuje się, że uczucie drwi sobie ze wszystkich filozofii, ze wszystkich prądów... Wszystko mija, a ono było, jest i będzie... Przy tym tamten mówił mi niegdyś tak: "Wolałbym być nieszczęśliwy z nią niż szczęśliwy z inną..." I co tu gadać! Człowiek patrzy trzeźwo, ale nie może duszy odedrzeć — i skończyło się. Rozmowa skończyła się również. Wjechali teraz na drogę wysadzoną kasztanami, których pnie migotały różowo w świetle powozowych latarni. — A jak komu bieda, to musi cierpieć! — dorzucił na ostatek Połaniecki, idąc widocznie za biegiem własnych myśli. Tymczasem pani Emilia pochyliła się nad Litką: — Śpisz, dziecinko? — spytała. — Nie, mamusiu — odpowiedziała Litka. Rodzina Połanieckich 13